Girls Like Me
by Dark-Celeste
Summary: Chastity "Chase" Bennett is, well, far from chaste. She lives on the east side, wears too much makeup, and has a reputation to boot. Chase loves her life in the fast lane. That is, until she lays eyes on the handsome Sodapop Curtis.


**A/N: **This is my first Outsiders fic! I'm so in love with the book and the movie, and especially Sodapop, so I decided to write this. I've been a member of this site for quite awhile now though, so I can take criticism! I just hope it's constructive and useful. So anyway, there's a full summary below, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review!

**Summary:**__Chastity "Chase" Bennett is, well, far from chaste. She lives on the east side, wears too much makeup, and has a reputation to boot. Chase loves her life in the fast lane. That is, until she meets Sodapop Curtis, the handsome boy working at the DX. She immediately falls for the boy that's different from all the other guys she's been with. But Soda's sore from his recent breakup with good-girl greaser Sandy, and wants nothing (romantically) to do with Chase and her precocious ways. Chase starts on a journey to clean up her life, and find out who she really is under all the makeup, while at the same time trying to win over Soda_._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own S. E. Hinton's wonderful book The Outsiders or any of the characters mentioned in it. I do, however, own Chastity "Chase" Bennett, her father and stepmother, her brother, Christian Bennett and any other characters you do not recognize from the book and/or movie. And unless I state otherwise, it will be in Chase's POV.

The awful sounds of Hank Williams pounded in my ears, like the reverberating song from hell. Everything spun before my unfocused eyes and I was mildly aware that I was laughing uncontrollably. I stumbled through into another room, smashing my hip off of the doorframe, and bumping into the other bodies that were pressed close to me in the crowded room. I held the cup of vodka loosely in my hand as I brought it to my lips and took a deep gulp. As I did so, I walked into someone and spilled the drink all over my shirt and theirs. Giggling loudly, I raised my eyes to the person's face.

"Shit!" the guy said angrily as he tried futilely to wipe off his wet shirt. It wasn't until then that I realized it was Buck Merril. "You're drunk as fuck, Chase! Get outta here and sleep it off before you heave all over my goddamn floor!"

I drunkenly slung my arm around his broad shoulders. "C'mon Buck, ole buddy o' mine," I slurred as I tried to keep my balance. "Ya don't really want ta do that, do ya?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," Buck replied, shoving me away from him a little.

This was surprising. Usually Buck could be badgered into doing what anyone says. Maybe he'd knocked back a few too many shots and it made him confident. I moved closer to him again and ran my finger down the side of his face. "If ya let me stay at this here party, I'll make it worth your while."

"Get the hell outta here Chase!"

"I ain't leavin'!" I yelled back a little too loudly, and everyone stopped to stare at me. Unfortunately for me, two of Buck's huge pals "escorted" me out of the house, and I landed on my butt in the gravel of the driveway.

"He musta been _real _messed up not to wanna sleep with me!" I said to no one in particular as I tried to brush gravelly dust off me with my hands. "Everyone wants to screw me! I'm the hottest broad on the east side!"

Slowly wavering to my feet, I looked around for my purse. I found it a few feet away, its contents spilled out. I dropped to my knees and shoved the objects back in, until I came to my driver's license.

Name: Chastity Nicole Bennett.

Birthday: December 3rd, 1949, age 17.

Height: 5'6".

Address: 2334 Sutton Avenue, Tulsa, OK, U.S.A.

That's me alright, all there in black and white. Well, most of it. There are a lot of things you just can't put onto a little card like that. Like the fact that the address given on the card isn't the home of my parents or even my guardian. I'm legally emancipated from my dad and my step-mom, renting a house with three other girls around my age. I guess you could call it a boarding house. It also doesn't say that nobody calls me Chastity. And I mean no one. Not anymore. My mother did, but she died when I was ten. Now everybody calls me Chase.

I put one foot in front of the other, slowly, and vaguely wondered if I'd ever make it home like this. I giggled loudly as I walked very shakily across the parking lot and onto the deserted road. Then I tossed my head back and stared dazedly at the bright stars above me. I hadn't realized how long I'd been standing there until a truck screeched to a halt behind me, and I heard the truck's door open. The person called out to me.

"What the heck are you doin' out in the middle of the road in the dark?"

I heard the door slam shut and then footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around very suddenly, and the person's face was only inches away from mine.

"Boo!" I yelled and then burst out laughing as if I had pulled the best prank in the world.

The boy that stood in front of me looked a little familiar, but I couldn't place him in my intoxicated state. He was pretty tall with a slim build, and had dark gold hair and brown eyes. He looked like he was around my age too, and he was definitely a greaser. He cracked a grin at my outburst and looked at me curiously. "Did you just come from Buck's party?"

"Uh-huh," I answered, swaying gently on my feet. "But they kicked me out and now I'm goin' home." My words were slurred but he understood me anyway.

"Want a ride?" he asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"M'kay," I agreed, and let him help me over and into the truck. "You ain't one o' those hom-io-cidal creepers are ya?"

He laughed and shook his head. "My name's Sodapop," he said cheerfully, starting the car up. "So where should I take you, anyhow?"

I stared blankly, trying to clear my muddled mind and remember where I lived. "I can't 'member," I finally said, and I was too drunk to even be embarrassed that I was too drunk to remember my address.

Sodapop looked thoughtful as he started to drive. "Well, maybe Dally knows you. Dally knows most people that go to Buck's parties."

I nodded my head fervently. "I know Dally! His girl lives with me." I giggled again for no reason.

"Well then we're in luck! Dal'll know the place if ya live with Sylvia."

I nodded and stared out the window, watching the bright streetlights dance and merge together as we drove on down the road, towards wherever this guy, _Sodapop_, thought Dally might be found. Only then did it strike me that Sodapop's name was funny. I started snickering, which led to full-out hysterics. It wasn't just funny, it was fuckin' hilarious!

Sodapop took his eyes off the road to glance at me, his head cocked. "What's so funny now?"

"Your name-" I giggled again, pointing a quivering hand at him, "is SODAPOP!"

Maybe then it should have occurred to me that he might get mad that I was making fun of his name – something he had no control over. Heck, my name wasn't much better! But it never did get through my drunkenness, and I kept laughing.

He didn't get mad. He just grinned a lopsided grin, and said, "Yep, pretty original ain't it? But you can call me Soda."

"My name's Chase," I informed him in a whisper, as if it was top-secret.

"Chase? And you think my name's strange?"

"Chase isn't my _real_ name," I told him in a voice that was supposed to sound disparaging. "It's short for something, but I ain't gonna tell you what!" I wagged my finger at him to accentuate my point. "Only Ren and peoples from our old town know."

Soda laughed. "So I guess you're pretty new in town?"

I rubbed at my red eyes. "Yeah. Moved from Oklahoma City 'bout a month ago with Renna." I wished he hadn't asked. I stumbled over the city's name somethin' awful.

We pulled into a driveway of a white house, still on greaser territory. He hopped out of the truck and walked around to my side. He opened the door and helped me out of the truck, letting me lean on him as we walked to up to the house. He swung open the screen door and walked right in, and I had the first rational thought that night. Maybe this was Soda's house? I knew Dally didn't have his own place – well there was his mother's, but I didn't think he'd go there – and that he usually stayed wherever he could, at Buck's, or some people by the name of Curtis, or even at our place.

"Hey Dally, are ya here?" Soda held the door open for me as I stumbled inside. The inside of the house wasn't much nicer than the outside, but who was I to say anything? I lived with three other girls and none of us were exactly well off, except for Renna, or particularly organized. My room was the neatest of them all, and that's sure saying something. Looking around a bit more, I noticed there was a younger boy on the couch - he was maybe around fourteen – and there was an older guy sitting next to him with big sideburns, and they were watching Mickey Mouse cartoons. I recognized the older guy, Two-Bit Mathews, because he was going out with one of my friends, Kathy. She doesn't live with us though; actually she's got a pretty decent family, besides not having much extra money.

"Hey Curtis!" _Curtis? Wasn't I just thinking something about Curtis? …I_ _can't remember._ "Dally's just in the bathroom, he should be out a sec. What do ya need him for?" Two-bit asked, and then he glanced up from the apparently enthralling show and saw me. "Oh, hey Chase. Forget your address again?" He grinned, knowing it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Yeah uh-huh kinda," I replied unsteadily.

"2334 Sutton Avenue, last house on the left." I jumped slightly as this new voice spoke. It was Dally, coming out of the bathroom. "When are you going to learn that it's printed right on your license?"

Soda went red at that – most likely because he was sober and still hadn't thought of it – and I just shrugged, swaying a bit. "Prolly neveh."

We stayed there for maybe five more minutes, long enough for the younger boy to be introduced to me as Ponyboy, Soda's little brother. That name should have made me just as hysterical as before, but I merely smiled, starting to really feel the bad effects of all that vodka.

"Soda, I think we should go," I said, my voice wobbling. "I think I'm gonna pass out soon." He gave me a concerned look and agreed to go.

8o8o8o8o8o8o

"Fuck! I'm locked out!" I yelled, sliding down my front door to sit on the porch, my face in my hands. When we'd gotten to my house, I couldn't find my keys. I emptied my purse completely and they were not there. Soda and I had knocked forever, but no one else was home yet. We'd tried the back door, and checked for any unlocked windows, but there was no way inside. "Dammit."

"Hey, its okay, you can stay at our place for the night," Soda said gently.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No it's okay. I'll just wait here 'til someone comes back." I didn't want to cause him any trouble with his parents or anything.

"I'm not just leaving you out here, not on this side of town," he reasoned. "Actually, I wouldn't leave you on Soc territory either. It's no problem, honest, now come on."

By then I felt too tired and sick to argue. "Fine," I told him, and he helped me up and walked me back to truck, putting me in the passenger seat. He went around to the other side, hopped in and started the engine. "And thanks for doin' all this." I missed his reply, slouching down in the seat and letting the darkness take me.

(Soda's POV)

I looked over at the girl beside me as I parked the truck and shut off the engine. Chase was slouched down in the seat and she looked a bit sick. I wondered vaguely just how much she'd had to drink. I'm not big on drinking; people should be able to have a good time without it. I do it all the time. But then again, Pony says I'm different than most people. I reached over and shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. Her only reaction was to groan and move farther away.

Sighing, I got out of the truck and went over to her side. She was slim, like a dancer, so I figured it wouldn't be hard to carry her inside. I picked her up gently, along with her purse, trying not to hit any part of her as I took her out of the truck and kicked the door shut. As I made my way up to the door I hoped someone was still around to open it up for me, since I had my hands full. Luckily Pony had seen us coming up the walk and opened the door before I got there.

"Thanks Ponyboy," I said as I walked in.

"Back again?" Two-Bit said, sounding surprised as he saw Chase. He was still sitting on our couch watching his stupid show.

"Yeah, she couldn't find her keys and then passed out on the way here. Now get off our couch so I can put her down," I ordered Two-Bit with a smile.

"Alright, alright," he replied, sliding down to the floor. "I wonder what Sandy would say if she knew you were drivin' another girl all around the east side and letting her sleep on your couch." He looked at her again once I laid her down. "Actually she probably wouldn't think much, Chase is a mess."

I took another look at her. Her makeup was smeared and her hair tangled in spots, and something, probably booze, had been spilled on her too-small shirt. Going over to the closet I got out a blanket and tucked it around her. I wondered what I would tell Darry in the morning. He had gone to bed earlier than usual, after a hard day, and if he was as dead tired as I figured he was, he probably hadn't heard a thing. He didn't mind if one of the guys stayed over, but it was different with girls, especially the ones that dressed like Chase. I thought of my girl Sandy, and how she was different, better than those girls. Still, I hoped she didn't find out about this. I sure wasn't gonna tell her – she knew about my reputation with girls and could get real jealous.

Two-Bit left soon after and Ponyboy and I went to bed, but not before I made sure Chase was gonna be okay for the night. I tossed her purse on the kitchen counter and got some aspirin to leave on the coffee table in case Chase woke up before us. It was Pony's suggestion, actually. That kid uses his head, even at one in the morning.

**A/N: Did any Wes Craven fans catch my lil reference in there? I let you know next time what it was. And it was accidental, actually. I didn't notice until after.**


End file.
